


Post Halloween Party

by Valufics



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Love, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valufics/pseuds/Valufics
Summary: What happened just after Samuel caught Lu & Valerio?Did the night just end there or was there a surprising turn of events that Valerio didn't expect?
Relationships: Lucrecia "Lu" Montesinos Hendrich/Original Female Character(s), Lucrecia "Lu" Montesinos Hendrich/Valerio Montesinos, Lucrecia "Lu" Montesinos Hendrich/Valerio Montesinos Hendrich, Valerio Montesinos Hendrich/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Post Halloween Party

Valerio’s POV

Samuel had just walked in on us and Lu wasn’t pleased at all. I on the other hand couldn’t have cared less at this very moment. I had been waiting for this since I got here, since the night she almost let me have her on the pool table. 

“Fuck Val!” she said frustrated. 

“What are we going to do? We cant have him saying anything to anyone.” She looked around the room, I could tell she was trying to come up with a scheme, her eyes met back to mine. They were dilated from the molly we had taken. I didn’t want her to worry. 

“Hey relax” I went up to her holding her arms looking her in the eyes, our faces inches away.

“He wont say anything, just try not to think about it right now” I kissed her forehead lightly and she let me. I wrapped my arms around her, her perfume was driving me crazy, but I knew now wasn’t the time. 

“Lets go home please” she said softly into my chest and I nodded. I got my costume together and called us a Cabify as I waited for her to do the same. We walked out discretely and without saying goodbye to anyone.

We finally get home and Lu doesn’t say a word to me after entering the house. We both walk upstairs and she goes into her room silently. I couldn’t stop thinking about if Samuel hadn’t walked in. How I would have had her. 

Lu’s POV

I walked into my room not even knowing what to feel. The molly was affecting me in a million different ways. I sat on my bed for a moment trying to collect my thoughts. I hated Val right now, but also wanted him so badly. I was craving him more than anything and I couldn’t brush the feeling off.  
I stripped down from my costume, but didn’t even bother to pick it up from the floor. I was left in my black strapless bra and matching underwear. I looked at myself in the mirror, I knew I would hate myself in the morning for what I was about to do, but right now all I wanted was him.  
I grabbed my pink silk robe and tied it just incase our dad happened to be around. I quietly made my way to Valerio’s room and softly knocked on the door before slowly opening it.  
He was laying on his bed facing up just staring at his ceiling until I walked in. He looked up at me with a puzzled look on his face. I closed the door behind me and locked it.  
I slowly made my way over to him and untied my robe letting it fall to the floor.

Valerios POV

Lu had just walked in, I couldn’t hide the surprised look on my face. I watched her slowly make her way to me as she untied her robe and let it hit the ground. I was definitely confused, but I wasn’t going to stop this from happening. Her body was beautiful. I softly bit my lower lip as I stared at her standing in front of me. I sat up and she didn’t hesitate to straddle my lap.  
I could tell she was still high off the molly or she wouldn’t have done this, which had me hesitant. I didn’t want to take advantage of her, as much as I did want this.

“Lu..” I sighed and whispered softly, she shook her head a little and leaned in. Our lips inches away from one another. I wanted her so bad. 

“Just this once..” she said softly pressing her forehead against mine and before I knew it her lips were kissing mine. I couldn’t restrain much longer, I passionately kissed her back moving my hand to grip the inside of her hair. I soft moan escaped her lips into the kiss. I used my other hand to bring her waist closer, hugging her body. She starts to unbutton and push off my shirt and then reaches down to undo my belt and pants. I move my hands to unclamp her bra and throw it across the room. I pull away from the kiss to look at them. 

“You’re so perfect” I couldn’t help but stare as I then met back with her eyes, she had a slight smile on her face, but rolled her eyes. I leaned in a little to place a soft kiss on her neck, trailing down to her collarbone. She moved her hand up to my hair to softly grip my curls.  
I wanted to kiss every inch of her. I grabbed her body and slowly flipped her to lay on the bed as I hovered over her. I was still shocked that this was really happening, that she was letting this happen. Lu was always so in control and in charge.  
She pulled my neck down to kiss me roughly and started pushing my pants off.  
I really wished she had taken drugs more often because I loved how she needed me right now.  
I trailed one of my hands down her stomach all the way inside her black lace underwear. I could feel her hips moving forward needed this. I slowly let my fingers trail her opening before entering two inside of her. She was soaked.

“Val..” she moaned softly against my lips, I slightly smiled. I loved when she said my name, I was so turned on right now. I pumped my fingers in and out of her enjoying her pleasure. Her soft moans driving me crazy. Her eyes met mine as she bit her lower lip.

“I need you, now.” She commanded. I nodded and without hesitation pulled my fingers out. I didn’t want her to change her mind in anyway. She grabbed my butt trying to push me down inside her as she wrapped her legs around my waist. She was taking control and before I knew it I was deep inside her. 

“Fuck Lu...” I growled softly, she was so tight. Her nails dug into my back as another moan escaped her lips. I started to stroke in and out of her at a steady pace as she moved her lips to kiss me hungerly. 

“F-Faster Val” she pulled away from the kiss and bit her bottom lip. I nodded building up speed. I didn’t want this moment to end. I gripped onto her waist as her hips met mine. Our bodies slamming into one another. She nails scratched down my back as she buried her face in my neck. She moaned again, but louder this time.

“Shh Lu..” I couldn’t help but laugh a little, but we couldn’t risk our dad hearing us as much as her moans were music to my ears. 

“I cant help it..” she buried her face further into my neck and started to suck at it softly. She knew that was my sensitive spot. It was driving me wild cause my strokes to get harder and even faster than before. 

“Dammit Lu..you know what that does to me” I closed my eyes as a soft moan escaped my lips, she kept sucking and kissing down my neck. Her legs wrapped my waist even harder than before, her body began to shake.

“Val..I-Im close” she moaned into my ear sending me over the edge. I was ready to bust so hard but wanted her to get her fix before me. I kept my hard and fast strokes going and moved one hand to slowly play with her breast. She was close. 

“Holy shit! Val!” she screamed loudly as her whole body shook underneath me, I tried to quickly cover her mouth to muffle her sounds before my climax took over making me collapse next to her. We were both breathless.

“I really hope dad didn’t hear anything” she tried to catch her breath before looking over at me.

“Well maybe if you weren’t so loud..” I chuckled softly waiting to see what her next motion was. She bit her lower lip almost looking embarrassed. I watched her naked body sit up and crawl inside my covers. Again, I was surprised, but didn’t say anything. I crawled in next to her as she cuddled into my chest. I hugged her delicate body tightly, I had so many feelings for her, they consumed me. I felt her drift off into a deep sleep and I couldn’t help but know that tomorrow she wont feel the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you guys enjoyed the story & if I should write more!
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
